


Puppet for the Day

by chills_png



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, also whether this is a shippy story depends on interpretation, i tried writing sad things but failed miserably, so i put both the ship & platonic tags for freddy & bon-bon just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chills_png/pseuds/chills_png
Summary: Funtime Freddy allows Bonnet to replace Bon-bon's place on his arm for a whole day. Bon-bon gets jealous about it.





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> here's the old caption from the original wattpad post that's pretty important..  
> "alright so just to clarify, the following headcanons are in this story: funtime freddy & bon-bon are connected so that they can sense eachother's thoughts, feelings, & more; funtime foxy is both genders & her pronouns are he/him & she/her, which are said in a mixed up way (example: foxy hopped onto his stage, her voice booming in greeting to the children before him.); bonnet is a prototype of bon-bon.  
> also uh idk if this is really shippy??? it could be idk lol idc how you interpret it you can replace "best friend" with "best boyfriend" for all i care xd  
> additionally, i'm sorry that i'm a sucker for fluff. idk why i even wrote this but hey! i guess it's helped me practice internal conflict & character interactions lol"

"Oh, can I please please  _please_  be your puppet for just one day, Freddy? I just really wanna see what's it's like on your arm! I mean, I can't be a prototype without ever fulfilling my original purpose, right? That'd just be sad! I swear if you let me, I'll never bother either of you about this ever again! I promise!"

Bonnet's begging echoed throughout the large underground, the sound bouncing off the metallic walls to pierce the ears of anyone nearby. Her loud voice caught the attention of the other animatronics that resided in there, who now gathered around Bonnet, Funtime Freddy, & Bon-bon.

The animatronics she was talking to in question both looked down at her, one with a look of amusement & the other with a look of uncertainty. Funtime Foxy had his ears pinned down on her head, clearly annoyed by Bonnet's voice. Ballora looked mildly concerned, slightly shuddering while thinking about dealing with a whole day around the two balls of chaos together. Baby simply looked curious about how Funtime Freddy & Bon-bon would respond to Bonnet's wailing. Bonnet herself had puppy dog eyes, looking like she'd be on her knees if she even had legs.

"I dunno, Bonnet. You aren't connected with Freddy like I am. That's a pretty important factor of us, y'know?" Bon-bon replied, sounding skeptical of how well a day with the two as a temporary duo would work out. The other animatronics looked to him in agreement. After all, Bon-bon being there to calm down Funtime Freddy when he got out of hand & Funtime Freddy being there to convince Bon-bon to loosen up & enjoy things a little more is what balanced them out. Of course, however, Funtime Freddy scoffed at his words.

"Oh, c'mon, Bon-bon! Don't be like that! We'll be just fine!" He assured his puppet friend, Bonnet's smile increasing to assure that she'd be the perfect substitute puppet for the day. Truthfully, though, Bon-bon was still unsure. However, knowing that this might go on for hours if he were to stay stubborn about it, he simply sighed & nodded in defeat.

"I guess there's no fighting it, then. You guys deserve to have fun, after all." Bon-bon said before detaching himself from Funtime Freddy's arm, hopping onto a steel table that was nearby. Bonnet's eyes lit up like brand new lightbulbs, immediately crushing Bon-bon in a hug.

"Oh thank you thank you  _thank you_!! You don't know how much this means to me!" Bonnet shrieked in delight before letting Bon-bon go after a few more seconds, giving him time to recollect himself. She then quickly climbed up Funtime Freddy & attached herself on his arm in place of Bon-bon. Her already wide grin somehow widened even more as she twisted her torso, already looking pretty comfortable. Funtime Freddy looked at her with a big grin, looking excited about this. Bon-bon crossed his arms & looked away, trying his best to hide... something he didn't really recognize. Hopefully, Funtime Freddy didn't, either.

"Oh wow! This is so cool! I can't believe this is happening! I  _never_  thought I'd have the chance to do this because I thought you guys would be too inseparable to be apart for a whole day, but I'm so glad you guys let me do this! I'm so happy!!" Bonnet rambled her excitement like she's been rehearsing those words. Knowing her, she probably has been preparing for this occasion for a long time. Despite some animatronics finding her shrieks of delight a bit annoying, they smiled anyway, because they truly were happy for her. Even Funtime Foxy smirked a little from her childlike joy, ears lifting up a little bit.

"I'm so glad that you're happy, Bonnet! Hopefully, today will be extra fun with you as my puppet today!" Funtime Freddy cheered, sounding very excited as well. While all the other animatronics closed in on the two to comment about them & talk to them, Bon-bon crawled away from them as much as he could until he was at the corner of the table, the farthest away he could be. He glanced at them from afar, thinking about Funtime Freddy's words.

_Extra fun_... was he implying that Bon-bon wasn't fun? Or just not as fun as Bonnet? He couldn't help but scowl at the thoughts of not being fun. Of not being good enough. Of the possibility of simply being tolerated by Funtime Freddy all this time.

_'No... if_ _he_ _really_ _thought I_ _was_ _that_ _boring,_ _he'd_ _tell_ _me,_ _right? We've always been honest with each other...'_   He thought, not realizing Funtime Freddy can probably hear him until it was too late. Fortunately, though, when he whipped his head up to see if he noticed, he seemed to have not, as a lot of chatter & laughter was going on. His thoughts were probably drowned out by it. Bon-bon sighed in relief.

"Hey, Bon-bon! What're you doing over there? Come chat with us!" Bon-bon heard, looking up to see an inviting gaze by Funtime Freddy. The others looked as well, looking like they wanted him to join in. Bon-bon sighed, forcing a smile & forcing his thoughts away before crawling back to them to talk as well.


	2. Advice

It had been 3 hours at this point & Bon-bon already felt like he wanted to be scooped.

He sat on the same metallic table since he detached himself for the day, gazing at Funtime Freddy & Bonnet, who were currently sitting on their stage. They looked to be laughing & highly enjoying their current conversation. From what Bon-bon has seen, they seemed to have highly enjoyed everything else they've done together as well. Already, they've been pulling tons of pranks on everyone, telling everyone bad jokes, causing a ruckus... at first glance, you'd think they were the bestest of friends with how much fun they were having together.

Bon-bon's heart suddenly grew heavy for the hundredth time that day, which made him internally growl in annoyance. That feeling was a constant burning feeling in his body that just wouldn't go away no matter what he did. Even when he looked away from them, it still wouldn't go away because he'd just instantly think about it! But he couldn't think about it or else his puppeteer would notice, & that would be really awkward, wouldn't it? He sighed audibly, pulling his ears down in frustration.

"I'm sorry to intrude your privacy, Bon-bon, but I couldn't help but notice that you're in a really gloomy mood right now. I know you & Freddy don't do well apart, but it hasn't even been a fourth of the day yet, for Christ's sake." Funtime Foxy's voice boomed, Bon-bon jumping at his sudden appearance. She was leaned over at the table, arms crossed as he looked down at him in concern, giving him a gaze that demanded an explanation. Bon-bon looked down hopelessly & sighed.

"Yeah, I know... I don't know what's wrong, Foxy. I should be happy for Bonnet fulfilling her lifelong dream, but..." he trailed off, unsure of what to say next. Funtime Foxy hummed in understanding. Actually, from the way her speakers made his voice sound, it sounded more like soft static than anything.

"Hmm... You're jealous, aren't you?"

Bon-bon's ears shot up at that word. Jealous? He couldn't be jealous! What was there to be jealous of? Bonnet is living her dream & Funtime Freddy is having fun with her... probably more fun than him & Bon-bon have ever had, though. It sure looks that way by how much he's laughing. He never heard him laugh that much around him. Bon-bon frowned more as he tried to push the thoughts down. But after what Funtime Foxy suggested, he found it was extremely hard to.

Funtime Foxy gave him a certain look, a look that implied that she just read Bon-bon's thoughts like an open book. Like he knew how right she was.

"Oh, hon. I know it's hard to believe, but you have all of the symptoms." He said, sounding like she felt bad for Bon-bon. Jealousy was a horrible feeling, anyway.

"Oh, Foxy, you're probably right. You usually are about these things. But I don't know how to deal with this feeling at all! What should I do?" Bon-bon cried, bringing his paws to his face in agony. He didn't want to feel this way! It's not right! He needs to be happy for them & just ignore his selfish desires. Funtime Foxy looked to the floor in thought.

"Hmm... You can try hanging out with them? If you're involved in their fun, you won't feel so alone & maybe you won't feel jealous since you're included. If Freddy ever brings up your feelings, though, because he could know by now for all we know, be honest with him & Bonnet. Maybe you all could learn a thing or two from a long talk about it."

Bon-bon looked up at him in surprise. Funtime Foxy was always good at giving advice, but she never usually said this much. It was worth a shot, though. After all, he did want to hang out with Funtime Freddy & see how Bonnet was enjoying herself.

"Alright. I'll do it. But, ah, can you carry me over there please?" Bon-bon asked sheepishly.

Funtime Foxy chuckled before lifting him up & heading towards the stage. Bon-bon gulped, as he was honestly nervous for this.


	3. The Talk

As they headed toward the stage, they saw Funtime Freddy look up in curiosity, smiling when he saw Bon-bon. Bonnet looked happy as well, waving at them both.

"Hey, Bon-bon & Foxy! What're you guys doing here?" He said excitedly while tilting his head slightly in curiosity, Bonnet unintentionally mimicking him, curious as well.

"Well, friends, Bon-bon here wanted to hang out with you. I'm sure you may already know, Freddy, but he's been feeling pretty down today." Funtime Foxy explained, looking down at Bon-bon to grin knowingly at him. Bon-bon looked up in a sheepish & slightly embarrassed way.

"Ah, yeah, I know! I didn't wanna bug ya about it, Bon-bon, 'cause I know you like your privacy sometimes, but I'm really happy now!" He happily cheered. Bonnet nodded his way in agreement before turning to the small blue bunny.

"Yeah I'm really happy you're here, too, Bon! I always love when more friends wanna hang out!" Bonnet cheered as well, Bon-bon grinning joyfully at them.

"Alright, then. I'll just leave him here with you guys now. Have lots of fun!" Funtime Foxy boomed, placing Bon-bon next to Funtime Freddy, waving farewell, & taking his leave. After that, they all looked to each other silently for several seconds before Funtime Freddy spoke up.

"Ah, Bon-bon? Before we do anything fun, do ya mind if I ask about a certain feeling you were having ever since I started hanging out with Bonnet today?"

Bon-bon froze into place after hearing his words, eyes wide in the realization that he knew all along. Bonnet looked to Funtime Freddy in confusion. She then looked to Bon-bon expectingly. It took several seconds for him to find the courage to respond.

"Uh... ah... I just... I don't know, I was jealous, ok!? I know it's dumb, but it's the truth! I was jealous of how much fun you were having together! I was jealous of how much you were laughing with her compared to when you're with me! I'm jealous that you two are better friends than we are! I... I..."

Bon-bon trailed off, looking down embarrassingly. The two in front of him looked at him in shock.

"Bon..." Bonnet muttered, before her face contorted in horrific realization. "Oh man, this is all my fault! I didn't consider how you would feel when I asked for this! I was so selfish! I'm really really sorry! I didn't even invite you to join us in our fun- oh god I'm such a bad friend!" Bonnet shrieked, pulling her ears down to cover her eyes in shame.

"No, no, Bonnet. This isn't your fault at all! I-"

"Yes, it is! Please don't lie to me, Bon! I know it's my fault because if I had just considered your feelings, you wouldn't be feeling so alone & jealous &-"

"Hey! It ain't either of your guys' faults! It's gotta be the emotion's fault for existing & having to torment poor Bon-bon!"

Bon-bon & Bonnet both stifled chuckles at that sudden declaration. Before they knew it, however, Funtime Freddy went from looking mildly silly to serious about what he was going to say next. At that, both of them looked at him attentively.

"Lemme be serious about somethin' real quick, though. Bonnet & I may be havin' tons of fun today, but it did all feel a little off. Why was that, you're thinkin'? It was 'cause you weren't there. Sure, you may think you're too boring for me & all that, but man, I see ya as anything but boring. You're the complete opposite of a stick in the mud. You're a spoon in the tastiest fruit punch ever! Heck, I dunno if you were too into your thoughts to notice, but I've been thinkin' about how much I missed ya the whole time. I guess I just love ya too much to handle being away from ya for even just a few hours! Also, no one could ever replace ya as my most favoritest puppet, not even Bonnet! I promise!"

During Funtime Freddy's exposition of feelings & truth, Bon-bon's eyes sparkled, looking like he would be crying if he even had tear ducts. He could definitely feel any negative feelings that existed before fading away into nothingness. Meanwhile, Bonnet was trying to hold in 'aw's of adoration, instead simply cupping her cheeks with her own paws & grinning widely.

"Do you really mean that, Freddy?" Bon-bon muttered, sounding like he was overwhelmed with emotion.

"Of course, buddy! You're my bestest best friend! There's no way I wouldn't be honest with ya!" He replied cheerfully, scooping up Bon-bon with his unoccupied arm for a warm hug. Bon-bon happily returned it, nuzzling his face in his chest, cheeks meeting with the very short fur that was layered over his sleek, metallic skin. Bonnet couldn't help but giggle softly at the scene before her.

"Honestly, Bon, I can't believe you thought I had a chance of being a better friend to Freddy than you are to him! You guys are, like, practically made to be best friends forever!" Bonnet giggled as she said those words. After a couple of seconds of thinking, Bonnet detached herself from Funtime Freddy. A clang resonated throughout the place as she landed on the stage. Thankfully, since Funtime Freddy was sitting on the stage, the fall wasn't bad at all. Funtime Freddy & Bon-bon looked at her in confusion. She looked back at them with a small smile.

"You know, Freddy, it was really fun being on your arm & all, but I think I know someone who likes being on there a lot more than me, don't I?" Bonnet glanced at Bon-bon teasingly, causing him to look back with a 'haha, very funny' look. The blue puppet nudged himself out of his puppeteer's hold, climbing onto his arm to attach himself there. He couldn't help but sigh happily as he felt at home on his favorite spot. Bonnet patted the surface of the stage, discovering that she indeed preferred being on the floor over the height of Funtime Freddy's arm. Funtime Freddy also seemed very happy to see his favorite puppet back on his arm his again.

Indeed, everyone felt very comfortable with where they were.

For the rest of the day, all three of them talked, laughed, joked, pranked the others, fooled around, played games, & even more. All the while, Bon-bon smiled the widest smile he's ever smiled, very happy to spend time with his best friends free of any jealousy, pure joy replacing such feelings in his small, robotic heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyoo this is another months-old fic that is diabetic fluff. whether that's good or bad, idk. but i love writing sweet stuff. i should really try to write sadder stuff soon, but i just can't bring myself to. breaks my heart just thinking about torturing characters lmao. ah well. anyway, tysm for reading. ciao!


End file.
